People are increasingly relying on electronic devices for a variety of different purposes. For example, merchants can rely on email messages or pager notifications when an item is sold that needs to be prepared for shipping. While such notifications are beneficial in many situations, the merchant typically has little control over when or where the notifications are received. For example, the merchant might not want to receive notifications while at home or otherwise away from the office. While the merchant has the option of turning off the device configured to receive the notifications, such an approach can be undesirable in at least some situations because the merchant might miss emergency messages or other important notifications, or at least might not be able to utilize the device for other purposes during those times.